Different Drum
de: Die Entführung (MM) Different Drums is the fifth episode of Mighty Morphin Power Rangers. Plot Kimberly's deaf friend, Melissa, has a tough time fitting in at the noisy Youth Center. When the Gnarly Gnome monster strikes, using music to hypnotize the children of Angel Grove, her handicap allows her to remain unaffected. Can she aid the Power Rangers in putting an end to the Gnome's symphony of destruction? Synopsis Kimberly is teaching her dance class at the Youth Center. Billy trips on to Ernie's cart and ends up rolling into the middle of the class. Kimberly tells Billy this isn't the way to meet girls. Kimberly tries to encourage Melissa who is having problems with the dance steps, because she's deaf. Meanwhile, Zack challenges Bulk to dance competition. Bulk insists that he can do anything Zack can do. Zack shows off his stylish moves on the dance floor. Bulk barely pulls it off, but needs Skull's help moving afterwards. Zack shows off by doing a handstand on the Juice Bar. Bulk tries to do the same, but ends up falling into the food behind the counter. Rita demands Finster to make her a monster that can control people with his music. The Gnarly Gnome uses his accordion to put some girls under his spell, but Melissa isn't effected, because she can't hear it. The Gnarly Gnome brings the girls to a cave in the woods. Melissa runs to get help to rescue her friends. Melissa leads the Rangers to the cave, where the girls are being held. The Power Rangers engage in battle against the Gnarly Gnome with the Power Blaster. The Gnarly Gnome is overpowered and defeated. Rita makes the Gnarly Gnome grow with her wand. The Rangers form the Megazord to take him on. The Gnarly Gnome uses his music in an attempt put the Rangers under his spell. But he is unsuccessful, and the Megazord takes him down. The Megazord uses the Power Sword to destroy the Gnarly Gnome. The Ranger teens and Melissa and rescue the girls from the cave. Rita yells at her minions for failing again. The Rangers celebrate their victory by relaxing at the Juice Bar. Meanwhile, Melissa finally teaches Billy how to dance. Cast *Austin St. John as Jason Lee-Scott (Red Ranger) *Walter Jones as Zack Taylor (Black Ranger) *David Yost as Billy Cranston (Blue Ranger) *Thuy Trang as Trini Kwan (Yellow Ranger) *Amy Jo Johnson as Kimberly Hart (Pink Ranger) *Paul Schrier as Bulk *Jason Narvy as Skull *Richard Genelle as Ernie *??? as Melissa *Ronda Belser as Beth *Machiko Soga as Rita Repulsa *Barbara Goodson as Rita Repulsa (voice) *Minoru Watanabe as Squatt *Michael J. Sorich as Squatt (voice) *Hideaki Kusaka as Baboo *Dave Mallow as Baboo (voice) *Takashi Sakamoto as Goldar *Kerrigan Mahan as Goldar (voice) *Takako Iiboshi as Finster *Robert Axelrod as Finster (voice) *Steve Kramer as Gnarly Gnome (voice) Notes *Zordon and Alpha 5 do not appear at all in this episode. *Gnarly Gnome is the first monster to appear in US footage. The suit is recycled as part of Grumble the Magic Elf in "Storybook Rangers, Part 1". *Gnarly Gnome is unusual among Rita's monsters as he was destroyed by the Power Blaster then revived by Rita's wand, as opposed to being enlarged without being destroyed. This trend follows in later Power Ranger series/seasons, where the monster is destroyed only to become giant. Errors *The Megazord's Power Sword is called the "Mega Sword" when summoned. *The Rangers' Power Weapons (except Red Ranger's Power Sword) are given alternate names for this episode only. **Power Axe: Cosmic Cannon **Power Bow: Battle Bow **Power Daggers: Dino Daggers **Power Lance: Mighty Mace *Something appears to have happened to the film, with the Pink Ranger's costume repeatedly appearing gray. *The US-footage of the Putties show them lacking their belts. See Also Category:Episode Category:Mighty Morphin 1